Valinor
by Erusel
Summary: Muchos han escrito sobre los elfos y sus vidas...he aqui una historia que narra sus vidas después de partir a las tierras imperecederas. SIN TERMINAR
1. Del otro lado del mar

VALINOR

PROLOGO:  Del otro lado del mar

Puedo sentir el viento soplar y colarse por cada fibra de mi ser, aspiró el olor a sal del mar con fuerza reteniéndole en mis pulmones lo mas que puedo deseando hacer mas intimo el contacto. Debo admitir que en mi corazón siento una dicha mezclada con expectación y nerviosismo....aún después de tantos siglos recuerdo las fatídicas palabras de Namo, temo que no se me permita atravesar la barrera que los Valar han construido para proteger las tierras imperecederas. Ahora que he perdido mi anillo, mis poderes han disminuido considerablemente; he tenido que dejar a mi esposo atrás, al gran amor de mi vida inmortal....él debe quedarse algún tiempo mas con lo que queda de nuestra gente, sé que pronto él vendrá junto a mi.

Ya estamos muy cerca, puedo sentirlo....sé que todos los que vienen en este barco pueden sentirlo también, me alegro que Mithandir haya venido conmigo....él se ha vuelto un gran amigo con el transcurrir de los siglos; que decir de mi querido Haldir, mi capitán de la guardia de Lothlorién, le he visto crecer, sufrir, luchar y amar durante todo este tiempo que he sido bendecida con su dulce y leal compañía, ha sido el hijo que nunca tuve. No menos importante es el portador del anillo, ese pequeño hobbit con un corazón inquebrantable que los mas grandiosos señores de los elfos podrían envidiar. Y que decir de el esposo de mi hija, el gran señor elfo portador de sabiduría que ha sido mi apoyo incondicional y de mi pueblo, él por primera vez en numerosas vidas de hombres porta un semblante lleno de tranquilidad y confianza. Pronto estará junto a la luz de su vida.

Ahora que estoy cerca de retornar al hogar que hace tantos milenios deje atrás, puedo ver la espesa neblina abrirse para darnos paso. Haldir ha llegado hasta mi lado expectante, puedo sentir su corazón palpitar con fuerza.....muy pronto se reunirá con sus padres. Tiene miedo, lo sé a pesar de lo mucho que intenta esconderlo....se avergüenza de su sentir pero oh mi joven elfo ¿por qué temes a tu destino? Nunca has temido y ahora lo haces porque tus hermanos han decidido quedarse en Lothlorién y te sientes culpable de cómo tus padres te recibirán al haberles dejado. Tomó tu mano con fuerza, veo la sorpresa de tu rostro la cual segundos después es reemplazada por una expresión de gratitud y entendimiento. Aprietas mas mi mano entre la tuya y la acercas hasta tu pecho a la altura de tu corazón, me permites sentir tu inmortalidad y me ofreces un juramento sin palabras, siempre estarás a mi lado.

Mithrandir y Frodo han llegado a nuestro lado, ellos también confían en que la gracia de Eru este a nuestro favor. Nuestro barco se interna entre las olas y la espuma, todo parece indicar que Ulmo se haya complacido con nuestra llegada; la mano de Haldir estrecha la mía con fuerza, sé que intenta infundirme valor para lo que vendrá, más no temo. Pronto veré a mis amigos de antaño, mi padre.....mi hija....la luz de los Valar y la eterna dicha que hace tanto perdí. 

Varios tripulantes lanzan exclamaciones de alegría y sorpresa cuando las doradas costas se descubren a nuestros ojos, por fin hemos llegado....por fin después de tantos siglos, guerras, odios y temores estamos en casa.


	2. Bienvenidos, hermanos

**CAPITULO UNO**: Bienvenidos, hermanos

El nerviosismo se respiraba en el aire los últimos minutos antes de arribar a puerto en la gran ciudad de los Valar, habíamos dejado el mundo atrás en el que nacimos y vivimos en paz por tantos años.... ahora era hora de encontrarnos con aquellos que se habían marchado de nuestros hogares y con los que aún no conocíamos

Aún me encontraba aferrado a la mano de mi señora para infundirle confianza, ella ha sido una madre para mi....es mi todo Por eso vine aquí en primer lugar, Valinor no es una tentación para mí,  he sido feliz entres los mallrons durante siglos, podría seguir así por siempre pero ella tuvo que marcharse y con ella mi razón de permanecer en Lothlorién. He cruzado el mar por seguirla, no permitiré que sufra nunca y he de admitir.....que la seguridad de que veré a mis padres después de tantos años hace que mi corazón se llene de gozo...y aún algo de temor.

El barco entró en el puerto y varios tripulantes saltaron para sujetarle al muelle, la plataforma bajó y me apresure a ayudar a mi señora a desembarcar no sin antes asegurar el lugar pese a los sonrisas comprensivas de ella, Mithrandir y el caballero Elrond. Ellos me dijeron que no tenía nada que temer pero he estudiado mucho la historia, sé que en las playas habitan los elfos Teleri y lo que ocurrió la última vez que mi señora y su gente se hallaron en los puertos, no permitiré ninguna represalia contra ella, soy su guardián y nadie la lastimará mientras tenga vida en mi cuerpo.

Mi cuerpo se tensó cuando pude apreciar una gran cantidad de elfos acercarse a nosotros, un gran caballero caminaba majestuoso al frente del grupo. Pude apreciar su cabello rubio brillar con la luz de Anar, una gran sonrisa se asomo al rostro de mi señora al verle de cerca.

"Ada!"- le escuche decir y se lanzó a sus brazos, el caballero que mas tarde supe se llamaba Finarfin, la tomó entre sus brazos y oculto su rostro entre los ondulados rizos de mi señora dejando expresar toda su felicidad en lágrimas.

"pequeña mariposa, ha pasado mucho tiempo"- habló el caballero con voz clara y melodiosa cuando se hubo serenado.

"si, ada. Pero por fin estoy entre los míos una vez mas"- susurró mi señora con una gran sonrisa.

El caballero Finarfin sonrió y se hizo un lado dejando al descubierto a una doncella elfa de cabellos de plata, esa sin duda era la dama Celebrian, tenía siglos que no le veía pero la reconocí al instante. Mi señora siempre tan serena se arrojó a los brazos de su hija envuelta en llanto, esta le sostuvo por unos momentos hasta que mi señora se tranquilizó. El caballero Elrond se acercó una vez que la dama Galadriel se hizo a un lado y sin decir mas abrazó súbitamente a su esposa. Estuvieron así por un rato mientras todos se abrazaban saludando a sus familiares, procuré hacerme a un lado para poder observar todo lo que ocurriese sin estorbar. Me sentía feliz de la dicha de mi señora y todos los que nos acompañaban mas un halo de tristeza y decepción me envolvía....no había podido divisar a mis padres entre la multitud, supuse que ellos no habrían podido venir o no lo habían deseado.

Un pequeño elfo me sacó de mis pensamientos, se había acercado a mi cuando yo me encontraba absortó en la contemplación de la dicha de mi señora y mis amigos. Ahora me miraba con curiosidad en sus grandes ojos grises, el joven elfo tenía el cabello rubio...me sorprendió el parecido del pequeño con el de mis hermanos cuando estos eran mas jóvenes y sin duda quien me conoció a esa edad habría dicho que también se parecía notablemente a mí.

"aiya"- saludó el pequeño con una gran sonrisa

"aiya"- saludé al principio serio pero la sonrisa del pequeño era contagiosa por lo que al final no pude menos que sonreír de vuelta.

"te llamas Haldir, verdad?"- me preguntó sin esperar a que respondiera – "si, tú debes ser....me dijeron que eras el mas imponente guerrero elfico de los que llegarían hoy"- continuó el joven elfo con entusiasmo

"quien te lo ha dicho?"- pregunté asombrado de que alguien pudiera decirle a un elfo tan joven quien era yo, él difícilmente tendría mas de 250 años.

"mis papás"- respondió el niño despreocupadamente. Cuando notó mi turbación agregó –" yo me llamo Hirien y ellos son mis papás"

Levanté la vista hacia la dirección donde el niño señalaba y mi sorpresa no hubiese sido mayor si el que miraba hubiese sido el mismo Manwë, ahí de pie se encontraban mis padres. Me miraban con una gran sonrisa y mi madre abrió los brazos esperando por mi, de prisa sin detenerme a asimilar lo que ocurría me refugie en ellos y estreché a mi madre con fuerza, incluso la levante del suelo y le di varias vueltas. Ella reía feliz secundada por mi padre y varios de los presentes, hasta ahora me percate de que mi señora había seguido muy de cerca lo que ocurría, seguramente ella lo sabía desde antes y había deseado darme la sorpresa.

"Él es....?"- pregunté sin atreverme a terminar. Mi padre asintió con una sonrisa

"es tu hermano"- me dijo. Yo dirigí mi mirada incrédulo al pequeño elfo que me miraba sonriente.

"aiya, hermano mayor. Me han contado mucho de ti, sin duda eres todo lo que me han dicho, verdad que me contarás muchas historias de grandes batallas?"- me preguntó con entusiasmo mientras se abrazaba a mi y me veía con sus grandes ojos brillantes.

"por supuesto"- solo atiné decir mientras acariciaba con una de mis manos la cabeza de mi hermano pequeño y con la otra sujetaba el brazo de mi padre que me apretaba el hombro con fuerza.

"¿por qué Rùmil y Orophyn no vienen contigo, Haldir?- preguntó mi madre mientras atraía hacia si a Hirien quien pareció reconocer los nombres.

"ellos decidieron permanecer con mi señor Celeborn hasta que él decida cruzar los mares"- respondí con la mirada baja esperando la censura de mis padres, la cual nunca llego.

"ya veo..."- susurro mi padre para si pensativo.

"Haldred...es un verdadero gusto verte de nuevo"- saludó mi señora llegando y recibiendo un cálido abrazo de parte de mi padre – "y no menos el que me produce verte a ti, hermana Nienna"- agregó viendo hacia mi madre quien le respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

"es una alegría tenerlos a todos entre nosotros en este día de dicha, hermana Galadriel"- exclamó mi padre solemne, desde que era pequeño era bien sabido en Lothlorièn que mi padre y la dama Galadriel habían sido amigos desde antes de partir de Valinor, mi madre era muy amiga del señor Celeborn y con el tiempo los cuatro se hicieron amigos inseparables. Fue por esa razón que mis señores nos protegieron a mis hermanos y a mi cuando mi padre fue asesinado en batalla y mi madre decidió partir a Valinor.

"vamos, deben estar cansados. Hemos preparado una fiesta en su honor"- agregó la dama Celebrian acercándose seguida de los caballeros Elrond y Finarfin

"fiesta?! Siiiiii"- gritó mi pequeño hermano feliz pero fue interrumpido por mi madre – "oh no, tu no irás. Los elfos jóvenes como tú deben irse a la cama temprano"- todos reímos al ver el pequeño puchero que se empezaba a formar en los labios de mi hermano menor por lo que mi padre agregó – "si te portas bien, hoy habrá pastel de chocolate en el postre"- Hirien de inmediato cambio su expresión de tristeza por una sonrisa radiante por lo que todos volvimos a reír.


	3. Juntos de nuevo

**CAPITULO DOS**: Juntos de nuevo

Caminé lentamente hacia la ventana, el viento soplaba suavemente filtrándose por la ventana meciendo cadenciosamente los cortinajes de seda. Hacía apenas unas horas que había arribado a la ciudad de los Valar con mi gente, aun me parece un sueño...tantas veces imaginé como sería este momento en que una vez mas estuviera a su lado pero nunca ni en mis sueños mas divinos pude concebir la gran felicidad y paz que me embarga ahora. Volteó despacio sin hacer ni el mas mínimo ruido, gracias a mi entrenamiento puedo hacerlo sin ser notado pero con mis largos años de guerrero aprendí a hacerlo de tal forma que ni aún el mas sensitivo de los elfos podría escucharme.

Ella se mueve en la cama y a su rostro puedo ver asomarse una sonrisa placentera, sus ojos permanecen abiertos como los de todos de nuestra raza pero claramente se puede percibir como su mente se haya perdida entre sueños. No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción, hacia tantos siglos que no podía verle dormir...y ahora....podré hacerlo cada noche por el resto de la eternidad...

Me acercó hacia la ventana, nunca había estado en Valinor y he de admitir que me siento sobrecogido por tan majestuosa visión. Galadriel me contó muchas veces como lucía cuando la desesperanza me invadía y venía a sus brazos llorando por mi desgracia al perder a mi dama, ella siempre me consolaba contándome las maravillas de las que mi dama disfrutaba mientras esperaba por mi del otro lado del mar. Ahora ya no hay que esperar mas, ninguno de los dos, he venido desde la tierra de los hombres con el único motivo de estar junto a ella una vez mas y con la certeza de que esta vez no nos separaremos mas.

Respiró con fuerza la brisa nocturna, el sonido de las aves del mar inunda mis sentidos con fuerza sumiéndome en un dulce letargo. Mis cabellos se mecen alrededor de mi con suavidad al igual que los pliegues de mis ropas. Mis ojos se posan en las estrellas, desde que era un niño me han maravillado...su esplendor y vulnerabilidad ante la oscuridad reinante. Sin duda, ellas han sido la mas preciada obra para los Quendi y ahora heme aquí, donde todo comenzó. 

Las calles parecieran de plata y Mithrill al ser bañadas con la luz de Isil, suaves resplandores se desprenden de los edificios provocando halos de colores que se mezclan con el verde de los árboles. Y mas allá, lejos a la distancia se hayan las montañas, coronadas de nubes y nieve se haya el hogar de Manwë. Un ruido imperceptible para cualquier otro menos entrenado me saca de mis pensamientos, volteó de reojo pero me encuentro a mi mismo aprisionado por un par de brazos tan suaves como el terciopelo y tan blancos como la espuma.

"Meleth nin, que ocurre? Acaso no puedes dormir?"- Sonrió al escuchar a mi dama aún soñolienta preguntarme con dulzura. Extrañé tanto su voz.

"Solo contempló la ciudad, es maravillosa"- respondo mientras ella estrecha mas el abrazo y recarga su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Sus cabellos de plata se mezclan con mis cabellos oscuros como si siempre hubiese estado juntos.

"Te extrañé tanto, Elrond"- sollozó mi dama abrazándose mas a mi como si su vida dependiera de retenerme en sus brazos

"Y yo a ti, mi amada Celebrian. No podrías siquiera imaginar la cantidad de noches que lloré suplicándole a los Valar por poder verte de nuevo, porque el tiempo transcurriera de prisa para poder venir a buscarte"- comencé a decir sintiendo como todo ese dolor se agolpaba en mi corazón de nuevo.

"lo sé porque yo lloré también"- respondió con una sonrisa melancólica pero esta pronto fue reemplazada por una de alegría infinita – "pero no hemos de sufrir por lo que ha pasado, ya estamos juntos y es todo lo que importa"- agregó poniéndose frente a mi mientras depositaba un dulce beso en mis labios.

"te amo, mi dama de plata"- susurré cuando nos separamos, hundiendo mi rostro en su cabello

"meleth nin...que hay de nuestros hijos?"- me preguntó con la preocupación palpable en su rostro

"Arwen ha decidido permanecer en Arda con su esposo"- respondí. Celebrian pareció reflexionar un momento y después una sonrisa inundó su rostro

"Ella será feliz, no debemos preocuparnos por eso. ¿Qué hay de nuestros gemelos?"- volvió a preguntar con su mirada fija en mis ojos

"Ellos quisieron quedarse en Arda un tiempo mas, me han dicho que no partirán hasta erradicar al último orco de la Tierra media. Pero no hay que preocuparnos, Thranduil me ha dicho que él y sus hijos permanecerán también, a su debido momento nuestros hijos cruzaran los mares acompañados por lo que queda de nuestra gente en Arda"- respondí observándole, al parecer la respuesta fue de su agrado.

"bien, entonces solo nos queda disfrutar de nuestro a tiempo a solas"- continuó mi dama con una mirada traviesa

"mañana será la fiesta en honor de los que hemos llegado hoy"- comenté de pronto a lo que ella solo sonrió.

"entonces hemos de darnos prisa para que te duermas pronto"- respondió mi dama atrayéndome hacia nuestra cama. Simplemente me dejé llevar.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**:

Cada capitulo lo narra un personaje diferente. El prologo fue narrado por Galadriel, el primer capitulo por Haldir y este capitulo ha sido narrado por Elrond.

Gracias por sus reviews y espero continúen dejándome mas.


	4. Heridas de antaño

**CAPITULO TRES****:** Heridas de antaño

Anar se había hundido en el horizonte hacia escasos minutos, la brisa marina se colaba por entre cada rincón de las calles de plata acariciando a los primeros nacidos bendecidos en la luz de Valimar, la ciudad de los Valar.

Multitud de elfos y elfas de todas los clanes se mezclaban dejando a un lado las diferencias y rencores de antaño, mi corazón se hincho de alegría cuando mis ojos se posaron en las aves que sobrevolaban la ciudad. Por primera vez en innumerables vidas de hombres mi alma reposaba dejándose inundar por la paz.

Camine despacio por entre las calles y avenidas recibiendo honores y saludos de elfos que no veía desde mi infancia, nada había cambiado. Aun seguían las montañas coronadas de nieve y bruma, el cielo limpio y sin nubes; tantos siglos pasaron y ahora no parecen mas largos que un suspiro.

Haldir me seguía un par de metros mas atrás, siempre vigilante. Sonreí confortada por la magnifica visión que ante mis ojos se descubría y por la sensación de seguridad que mi guerrero me otorgaba. A pocas calles mas adelante se encontraba el gran palacio donde se habría de celebrar la fiesta en nuestro honor, continué caminando esperando encontrar a mi padre y a mi hija ya listos para la noche de gala cuando pude observar una decena de elfos acercándose furtivamente hacia donde yo venia.  Me detuve por instinto, algo en mi me decía que no tenían buenas intenciones, Haldir también lo sintió y se preparo para prestar batalla poniéndose a mi lado con rapidez.

"tu, asesina, como te atreves a regresar a la ciudad de los valar después de tu crimen?"- me espeto una elfa de cabellos de ébano acercándose a mi con una mirada repleta de dolor y amargura, mi corazón se encogió cuando pude leer en sus ojos su gran perdida durante la batalla de Aqualonde.

"cuida tu lengua, elfa"- grito Haldir poniéndose frente a mi dispuesto a protegerme visiblemente irritado por el tono altanero de la elfa

"no tenemos nada contra ti, silvano"- intervino un elfo alto de cabellos castaños con mirada tranquila pero triste

"pero lo tienen contra mi señora, entonces lo tienen contra mi"- continuo Haldir listo para desenvainar su espada

"espera Haldir"- lo detuve haciéndolo hacia atrás y poniéndome entre el y los recién llegados – "he pagado por mis errores y los de mi gente, he sido perdonada por los valar y ahora tengo derecho a estar aquí"- agregue con decisión encarando a la elfa que habia hablado

"esto aun no termina, tu y tu gente pagaran por sus crímenes contra los teleri"- grito la elfa retrocediendo al ver llegar a mi padre y Elrond.

"que ocurre, Galadriel?"- pregunto mi padre cuando estuvo a mi lado, mientras veía a los elfos retirarse

"no es nada, padre"- dije mientras me dirigía en dirección contraria de la que había estado siguiendo hasta entonces

"mi señora, donde va?"- me pregunto Haldir de pie sin entender

"necesito estar sola"- fue todo lo que dije mientras me alejaba con rapidez.

Camine por varios minutos hasta estar fuera de la ciudad y verme rodeada por árboles y el trino de las aves, cuando estuve segura que nadie me seguía me deje caer en la hierba dejando salir toda la culpa y el dolor que había creído que no tendría lugar en mi alma nunca mas, ahora sabia que no todos habían perdonado a mi gente por sus errores y mi alma lloraba sin consuelo por esa noche de sangre hacia tantos siglos ya...

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**:

Este capitulo ha sido narrado por Galadriel, espero que les guste y continúen escribiendo mas reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo.

**Skaara**:  Sobre tu pregunta, veras cuando un elfo muere durante una batalla se va a la estancia de mandos hasta que esta listo para ir a las costas de Valinor, en mi fic el padre de Haldir estuvo en Mandos durante varios siglos pero cumplió su tiempo ahí y partió a Valinor.

La madre de Haldir es una elfa Silvana, mientras que su padre es un elfo noldor, él fue uno de los elfos que partió de Valinor siguiendo a Feanor. Espero que tu duda haya sido resuelta y gracias por tu review.

**Nenya**: Si, saldrá Legolas y también Glorfindel, solo debes esperar algunos capítulos mas


End file.
